A shoe-covering member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,759 wherein the shoe-covering member in the form of an upper member covers the upper member of an existing shoe, such as a walking or jogging shoe or for use as a bicycle shoe. The side surface of the sole of the shoe and the bottom end of the covering member are provided with securing members for securing the bottom end of the covering member to and along the shoe sole. Means are provided on the covering member for snugly fitting the covering member onto the upper member of the shoe and the ankle or leg above the upper member. The covering member is preferably made of a material that breathes but keeps water from passing therethrough.
The cover member can become disconnected from the sole when the shoe engages something like a rock, a tree, a curb or other items. Water could readily enter the shoe where the covering member has become disconnected from the shoe thereby defeating the purpose of the shoe-covering member, i.e., to keep water from wetting the shoe during rainy or wet conditions.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a means for protecting the securing member of the shoe-covering member and the shoe sole thereby preventing the covering member from being disconnected from the sole.